Six Times
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: The first time Duncan had tried to ask Courtney out...


The first time Duncan had asked Courtney out on a date, she had scoffed at him, then brutally rejected him. She had walked away muttering to herself about how stupid one person could be, and Duncan had leaned against the wall and sighed. Normally, this type of event might've dampened one's attitude, but not today. In fact, it made him more determined to get that CIT to go out with him.

The second time Duncan had asked Courtney out on a date, she didn't bother to scoff at him, or rather display anything. She only stood there, crossing her arms for a few minutes, while her eyes bore into his own eyes. Her chocolate eyes were tearing his soul up piece by piece, he was sure of it. She finally rolled her eyes and walked away, not saying a single word. He had shrugged, for at least she didn't make a huge display like last time.

The third time Duncan had asked Courtney out on a date, it had been at her house, rather than in the hallways at their high school. He received her address from Bridgette, one of Courtney's friends, and had made his way over there. He didn't have flowers or anything cheesy like that; he planned to win her over with his _dazzling_ personality. She had answered the door with a smile on her face, and Duncan had to admit, she looked nicer with a smile than the perpetual frown she usually adorned. Her smile quickly dropped, and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the boy on her doorstep. He, a hint of nervousness in his voice, asked her out, and her pretty smile came out once again, but then she had promptly shut the door. It seemed that with every attempt he made, she seemed to be just a little bit more willing to go with him.

The fourth time Duncan had asked Courtney out on a date, it had been dusk, and he had traveled to the same cream-colored, two story house he had walked to last time. She was the one who answered the door again, and she had rolled her eyes at him. He asked if she wanted to go to dinner with him, and Courtney had actually beamed at him, then giggled. It was a cutesy little giggle, and Duncan almost thought that she would say yes, but then she shut the door on him again. He knew that by now, he should probably get a hint, but something in him motivated him to keep trying. What was even so special about her? Duncan didn't even know the answer, only that she just had that one odd thing about her that compelled him to keep asking. He couldn't even place his finger on it, it was just one special thing about her that kept him coming back.

The fifth time Duncan had asked Courtney out on a date, it had been at her house again. Duncan figured that that was more romantic anyway. He scoffed at himself; he was becoming a softie! How absolutely vile! A voice hidden deep within though, told him that maybe he didn't mind. In the middle of his inner turmoil, Courtney had opened the door. She only said one simple word — "Again?" — but she didn't say it as if she were annoyed. She had said it in a way that gave Duncan a small sliver of hope. Even if it was as tiny as a grain of sand, it was existent. Perhaps she would finally say yes. Duncan stood on her doorstep, kicking his shoe, waiting for her to say something else. A few more moments had passed before she finally crumbled. "Maybe," she told him simply and gingerly shut the door. It took a few seconds for Duncan's brain to register what she had told him, before he grinned in an obvious display of happiness. He stood there, grinning like an idiot, before he finally decided to go home. Maybe she would finally give him the answer he was waiting for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day, Duncan assured himself. Tomorrow would be the golden day.

The sixth time Duncan had asked Courtney out, it was nightfall again. It was a particularly starry Friday night, and in an effort to be cheesy, (because all girls loved cheesiness, according to him) he was going to ask Courtney on a simple date; to look at the stars with him. He swung a large picnic basket that contained two sandwiches, two water bottles, and an oversized blanket as he waited for Courtney to open the door. She did after a few moments, and she stared at him, a coy smirk on her face. She stepped outside and closed the door, then looked at him. "Yes."

* * *

Duncan whistled as he walked towards the nearby park. Courtney was obviously confused, but for once, she decided to go along with whatever he had planned. Duncan was still swinging the picnic basket as he entered the park's gates. It was nearly empty there, with only two couples making out. He wandered a little farther away from them, and, after stumbling upon a grassy spot, he decided to lay out the blanket. Setting the basket on the earthy ground, he pulled it out and stretched it out, having it cover the maximum amount of space it could. Duncan turned to Courtney and gestured for her to sit, and she did, tentatively kicking off her high heels too.

Duncan joined her on the blanket and laid down. Soon after, Courtney laid down too. Duncan immediately pulled her close to him, and Courtney was going to object, but she decided against it. He was unnaturally warm, but she enjoyed it, and she leaned her head into his chest. Every so often, the sound of shallow breathing filled her ears, as she watched the stars up above twinkle with a brightness that couldn't quite be described. The two were wordless the whole time, only watching the stars. Eventually, Courtney decided to break the silence with a single "Thank you," as the two enjoyed their first date.


End file.
